Ross and Rachel's Story After The Last One
by friendsjennafriends
Summary: What could have happened with Ross and Rachel if Friends continued. Follows the proposal, wedding and some of their honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

Ross and Rachel's story – After The Last One

_**Disclaimer- **__I do not own Friends or any of the characters mentioned, they belong to Bright, Kauffman, Crane Productions._

_Authors note:_

_This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm only 13, but I hope it's alright (: It's set six months after 'The Last One' and follows the proposal, wedding and some of the honeymoon. Contains quite a lot of fluff and stuff :L I'll update/add a chapter every so often._

_Enjoy and please review (: xx_

The Proposal

Ever since Rachel had got off the plane six moths ago, Ross had fallen deeper in love with her than he ever thought possible. Every time he looked at her, he felt a connection that ran through his mind, heart and soul and that let him know this would last forever. He never wanted to be apart from her, ever, and knew that the best way to show her this was by proposing.

It was a late Monday evening at Monica and Chandler's new house, and Ross and Rachel had come to visit for the weekend staying in a hotel in the neighbourhood. Rachel had already returned to her room, she was tired and apparently needed her 'beauty sleep', though Ross didn't think so. Forgetting Monica's request to leave half an hour ago, Ross was flicking through an engagement ring catalogue, if he was going to do this then he would have to make it perfect. After asking Monica's opinion on several rings (one too flashy, one too dull, one too cheap, one too big), he came across the one. A beautiful 12 carat silver ring, he could imagine the look on Rachel's face when he knelt down on one knee and offered it to her. Just thinking about this moment made him smile, as he fell into a daze, dreaming about his future with his soon to be bride…

"Ross! ROSS! I've told you a hundred times, if you're going to sleep over night on the couch, at least warn me so that I don't think there's, oh I don't know, a murderer or something camping out in my living room!"

Monica was ultra-sonic again. Ross couldn't help but giggle at both the terror on his sisters face and what she had just yelled at him.

"Mon, please, okay? A murderer, really? How would they even have got in, you need to think about these things before you go disturbing peoples sleep and stuff." He said with a slight giggle. Monica simply replied with a huff before returning to her bedroom mumbling a few curses along the way. Ross was too busy thinking about how he was going to propose that he didn't really mind what his sister thought of him right now. Picking up his catalogue and coat, Ross gave a quick shout to Monica and Chandler before calling a cab to take him to the hotel.

Ten minutes later and Ross was heading up to the 6th floor, awaiting, or rather dreading, Rachel's response to his absence last night. As the elevator door opened revealing the gracefully decorated hallway, he took his key out his pocket and inserted it into the stiff metal lock. With slight hesitation, he turned it, only reveal the sight of his girlfriend asleep in bed, their lovely daughter beside her. Emma was two now, and gave him the satisfaction of feeling like the three of them were a proper family. Creeping in as silently as possible, Ross placed the keys on the bedside table and made sure to hide the ring catalogue inside his suitcase, away from Rachel's eyes. As he stood debating with himself about what he should tell Rachel, he heard her stir beneath the duvet and stretch her arms out the side of the bed. Panicking, Ross jumped onto the bed beside her and took her in his arms, allowing a small gasp to escape from her lips. He ran his hand up and down the smooth skin off her arm, as she faced him and began to open her mouth ready to speak. She started with a smile, but then a doubtful expression graced her eyes. Ross knew what was coming, and closed his eyes in preparation, expecting the worst. But to his surprise, Rachel let out a giggle, followed by a sigh.

"What?" Asked Ross, curious as to why Rachel was so calm right now.

"You idiot," Replied Rachel, smirking and shaking her head, "I know what you were doing last night, don't worry its fine."

Ross was now officially confused, did she really know about his plan to propose that day? What should he say, should he just act innocent?

"Wh-wha-what? No, I um, don't know what you're, um, talking about…" Stuttered Ross, hoping Rachel would deny any recognition of the events the night before.

"Ross, honey its fine, you haven't seen Chandler in a while and I kinda guessed that you'd want to have a chat with him, I just didn't realise it would last all night." Rachel said with a confident look on her face. Ross breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself a slight chuckle knowing that Rachel had no idea, even if she thought she did.

"Yeah, Chandler, that's where I was. All night. With Chandler. Talking." Ross replied, falsely confirming to Rachel what she believed.

Ross resumed hugging her as she wrapped her slim arms and legs around him, snuggling into his chest. When Rachel had Ross next to her, she felt protected, comforted, in love. She let past memories run through her mind, their first kiss, their first date, the time they were married in Vegas, and so many more that she never wanted to forget. Rather than thinking about the past, Ross was thinking about the future. Their children, their marriage, and most importantly his plan to propose that night. Every last detail was thought out right down to the words he was going to speak, and he couldn't wait to show her what he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. His heart raced just thinking about it, and he hugged her tighter with every second that went by, unknowingly drifting off into a deep sleep…

Beep beep beep, beep beep beep.

"Ross answer your phone would you, the noise is driving me crazy and I'm trying to feed Emma!" Rachel's voice came echoing from the corner of the room, as Ross woke up from his slumber. As he sat up, he realised that he must have fallen asleep. Realising that he had booked a table at a fancy restaurant tonight for him and Rachel, he sat upright and prepared to speak. This was the night he was going to propose, and he hadn't even put forward the idea of going out to Rachel.

"Uhh Rach? I thought that maybe tonight we could do something, you know, just the two of us? Dinner or something?" Ross tried to put the idea forward with out sounding like it was anything special, but an element of panic came through in his tone of voice.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could order in, I don't think Emma's feeling too good and…"

"No."

"No?"

"I mean, um, I've booked a table already."

"And Emma is going where?"

"Monica, Monica and Chandler, they said they'd have her."

"Sure?"

"Uhhum."

"Good. That's fine then."

Ross was relived. For a moment then he had thought that Rachel was going to refuse. Step one of the plan was now in place, all he had to look forward to now was the hard bit.

**Will update soon (: **


	2. Chapter 2: Proposal

The Proposal Part 2

It was five o'clock now, and Ross was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Although he knew that he had planned all he could, he still worried that something might go wrong. He didn't want to mess this up, not this time. Tonight Ross had told Rachel that he was taking her to a fancy restaurant upstate, but really he had much better plans. He was going to take her to the beach, arrive at sunset just as it was starting to get darker. Take a romantic picnic, watch the sun go down, and then, after a few surprises, he would pop the question.

"Ross, does this look okay?" Rachel asked, appearing from the bathroom. She was wearing a stunning red evening gown, with her hair tied back apart from a few strands which fell around her face. She wore elegant black high-heel shoes which made her look even more beautiful than Ross thought possible.

"No." Ross simply replied. For a moment Rachel looked as if she was going to cry, before she began to speak,

"Wha-what? I… um… okay, I'll go change I guess."

"Rach, you don't look okay, you look amazing." The words came effortlessly from Ross' mouth as he spoke the honest truth. Rachel's lips turned from a frown to the most graceful smile as she began to walk towards Ross.

"Really?" She grinned, knowing that Ross would say yes.

"What if I said no?" Replied Ross, unexpectedly.

"Well," She said in a husky voice,

"If you said no then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Rachel leaned in and kissed Ross with an equal amount of love and passion. Ross responded almost immediately as the familiar taste of Rachel's lips made him smile. As he pulled away, he looked deep in to her eyes in the same way she looked into his. Just looking at her made him feel at ease, he knew that tonight was the right time to take the next step in their relationship. She gave him a final smile before beginning to walk away, Ross couldn't help looking after her as she left his sight.

Before he had a chance to put his jacket on, Ross saw that the limousine which he had hired to take them to the beach had pulled up outside. It was sleek and black, not the tacky kind which Rachel despised. He finished pulling his leather jacket over his shoulders and sprayed some cologne which Rachel had bought him last year onto his neck. He called Rachel over and informed her that their 'cab' had arrived. As they walked down the stairs hand in hand, Rachel looked out one of the small windows and saw the limo waiting outside.

"Hey Ross look at that. It's a limousine! Wow… I wonder what that's for. A wedding? No too black. Maybe a birthday? Hey Ross, how about for my next birthday we hire a limo? You know its only a couple of months away, well six but that's like only half a year…" Rachel continued talking to herself, blissfully unaware that Ross and herself had reached the bottom of the building.

"So where's the cab?"

"Here."

"I don't see a cab?"

"You've not caught on yet have you Rach?"

"Caught on to what? Ross you better not have played some trick on me because I'm telling you right now, if this dress rips then…"

Rachel stopped all of a sudden, realising that this spectacular limousine was for her. She stood still in shock, her mouth hung slightly open as she was stuck for words.

"For me?" She asked, not knowing whether this was something which Ross had planned entirely for her, or whether there was an element of him that really wanted to ride in one of these. Ross replied with a simple nod before taking her small hand in his and leading her to the door. A large man stepped out of the front and opened the back door for Rachel to enter. Her eyes opened wide as she peered inside, taking in the sight of the magnificent leather seats, romantically lighted ceiling, and various bottles of champagne lining the wall. Lightly placing her left foot on to the ledge of the vehicle, Rachel slid along the first three deep brown seats to finally rest on the fourth, right in the middle directly and in front of the flat screen television she had been unaware of until then. Ross soon followed as they heard the boom of the drivers voice asking if they were in, followed by the loud slam of the door.

After a minute or so of stunned silence, Rachel sighed as she turned to face Ross.

"You." She said, the deepest look of love and affection in her eyes. "I can't believe you. All of this just for a night out? Do I have the best boyfriend in the world or what?"

Ross simply smiled back at her. Boyfriend, he thought, soon would be fiancé. And she would be his fiancée, and they'd live happily ever after with Emma and all the other children they were to have in the future…

"Ross? Well do I?"

"Umm what? Do you what?" Ross had done it again, gone off in a daze dreaming about Rachel. She laughed at how ditzy he could sometimes be and gave him one of her heart-warming smiles.

"I said," Rachel replied,

"Do I have the best boyfriend in the world?"

Ross knew that after tonight he should pretty much go down in the history books for the way he was planning to propose.

"Yes, yes you do." He replied in his charming voice, Rachel couldn't help but lean in for another kiss.

SCREECH. The car came to a sudden halt as Rachel and Ross were jolted back against the leather back rest. They had got so lost in their kiss that the last half an hour seemed to have slipped away into nothingness. When they realised that they had arrived at their destination, they unbuckled their seatbelts as Ross told Rachel to close her eyes and get ready. By this time Rachel knew that when Ross said this then there was going to be something pleasant in front of her when she opened them, so she didn't feel scared in the slightest about closing them.

Ross took Rachel's hand again and began to lead her out of the limo, they were parked in a car park opposite the beautiful beach. As he thanked the driver and paid him his money for the journey there, Ross retrieved the picnic basket which he had earlier asked the driver to place in the front seat of the car when he came to pick them up, being careful not to let Rachel see or hear. Ross led his girlfriend down to the beautiful sandy beach as he warned her not to open her eyes yet. The sky was a pinkish colour streaked with reds and blues, and the sea shone with silver highlights. Ross was about to comment on its beauty, when he realised that Rachel had not yet seen where they were. As they came to a stop right in the middle of the golden paradise, Ross opened the basked and pulled out an old looking check picnic blanket, which he then lay down on the sand.

By this time Rachel was getting impatient, and couldn't help but wonder where they were.

"Ross, are we really upstate? Because this doesn't sound as noisy as normal, I can't hear any cars?"

Ross didn't reply, not wanting to give anything away. He placed the basket down on the floor by the side of the blanket, before looking up at Rachel. She was turning around in circles with her arm out, trying to feel for anything around her which may give her a clue as to where she was. The confused and dazed look on her face made Ross giggle, as he took her arm in order to make her stop. He placed her hands on her waist as he lead her down to the floor and sat her down on the left side of the blanket. He sat down beside her before breathing a heavy sigh. This was it, this was the night he was going to propose.

"Open."

"Me?"

"Yes Rach open your eyes."

"Now?"

Before Ross had a chance to reply, her eyes had flickered open. Ross awaited her reaction nervously, as he anticipated what she was going to say. But as she opened her mouth ready to speak, he knew he wouldn't have to wait any longer…

"Wow."

**Update soon-ish (: **


	3. Chapter 3: Proposal

The Proposal Part 3

"You like it?"

Ross knew what the answer would be, yet he still asked the question, just to get a true feel for Rachel's approval.

"Like it? Ross it's beautiful!" Rachel cried with a smile spreading wider across her face by the second.

"But, umm, I thought we were going for dinner?"

"We are."

"We are?"

Ross grabbed the picnic basket from behind his back and placed it between him and Rachel. She had a bemused look on her face for a moment, but then she realised what his gesture meant.

"Aww Ross you brought a picnic! Like the one you brought to my office just before we… oh umm never mind." Rachel trailed off as she realised what she was about to say. Ross chuckled at her awkwardness and leaned over to hug her.

"Yeah, but this one's more special." He claimed as he broke away from their hug.

"Oh really, and how might this particular picnic be more special than any other Doctor Geller?" said Rachel playing along.

"Because," Replied Ross, "Because this time we can actually eat it."

Before Rachel could reply, Ross gave a quick laugh and flicked open the lid of the picnic to reveal what to Rachel looked like a feast. Bread, cheese, grapes… and oh look… some cous-cous. Rachel stifled a giggle as she remembered that day that Ross had brought the picnic to her office, how much she loved him back then and how heart-broken she was when they broke up. But this time it was different, they weren't just in love, they were a family, or lobsters as Phoebe might say.

After Ross had neatly organised all the food onto the picnic blanket, he took a strawberry out of the tub and held it out to Rachel.

"Taste." Ross said.

"Me?" Replied Rachel with a girlish giggle.

"No." Ross replied sarcastically, before pressing it against her lips.

Rachel took a bite, and squinted at how sour the fruit was. Ross was so proud of his 'amazing' picnic and she didn't want to put him down so she gave a fake smile of approval. Ross had known Rachel too long to believe that this was a real smile, so he snatched the rest of the strawberry away from her, took it behind him and threw it away.

"Oh well… there's always the cous-cous!" He cried slightly embarrassed. There were going to be more important things going on tonight than strawberries, after all.

Ross reached down and patter his left jacket pocket… phew the ring was still there. He had made a mental list of all the things that could have gone wrong that night, and losing the ring was a pretty definite number one. He decided that the food could wait, he wanted to do this now when the time felt right, he just to wait for the big surprise.

After a couple of moment's silence, a loud bang came from the sky. Ross and Rachel looked up in unison, Rachel's mouth made the same O shape as before.

"Hey look Ross! Fireworks! Aren't they pretty?" Rachel asked in amazement.

"Yup. And they're all for you." Replied Ross. This confused Rachel a bit, she didn't quite know what he meant to begin with.

"Huh? For me?"

"All yours."

"All mine?"

Ross laughed at this.

"I thought you'd like them."

Rachel had caught on. Ross had planned the fireworks for them tonight. How had he even paid for them? Who was doing them? And more to the point, why had he brought them for her tonight? She didn't care though, if he went to this much trouble then there must be a good reason, she figured.

"I love them, thank you." Rachel said with a slight stutter and tears in her eyes as she turned to face Ross. Ross replied with a smile, a smile that warmed her heart and made her realise why she loved him. She leant in to kiss him just as the next firework went off, which made them both jump and completely miss each other's lips. They backed away in fits of giggles and they fell on the floor in laughter, lying down next to each other on the blanket. Ross reached over and put his hand in Rachel's as he sighed to himself and thought how lucky he was to be with a woman like her. This was it, the moment was here. The limo had come, they were at the beach, the fireworks had gone, sure they had the picnic but that could wait, the proposal was worth so much more.

After a short time laying there with each other, Ross turned to face Rachel and propped himself up on one elbow. She turned her head to face him and smiled as she said,

"Yes?"

"Well, Rach. I've kinda got something to ask you." Ross replied with a nervous cough.

"It better not be about Emma, because that would REALLY ruin the moment."

"Nope."

"So what's it about?"

"Listen. I love you Rachel. I think I've loved you ever since I first met you in High School. I love everything about you, how kind you are, how gentle and happy you always are, how amazingly beautiful you are, and most of all how much you care for me and how much I care for you. When we were dating all those years ago, I knew from the first time we kissed that you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and I think exactly the same way now. When we broke up, my heart shattered into a million pieces and I didn't think I'd ever be able to love again. Truth be told, I didn't. When we got back together, and you got off that plane, THAT was the happiest day of my life. I knew then that we were back together, Ross and Rachel, how it was meant to be. You have no idea how much I love you, how much I want you and how much I need you in my life. I never want to be apart from you Rach, ever. If you let me, I promise I will make you the happiest woman alive, and I never break my promises. Rachel Green, will you marry me?"

Ross took the ring from his pocket and presented it to Rachel. Tears were streaming down her face and she had a look of pure love in her eyes. She coughed t clear her throat, and then came her reply.

"Yes. Yes Ross, I will be your wife." This was all she could say as she was totally stunned by what he had just told her. Not that she felt any different, because she'd always felt exactly the same way. Ross' nervous smile suddenly turned into a wide beam as he slid the ring onto Rachel's finger and pulled her into a tight hug. Finally it had happened, he could spend the rest of his life with his one true love. The only woman he had ever wanted to be with, he knew that she felt the same way about him, because, well, he just did.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you more than anything in the world Ross."

…

"Emma?"

"Along with Emma."

Update soon!

**(:**


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding

The Wedding Part 1

"Mon, Mon, Mon, Mon, Mon, Mon, Mon, Mon, MON!"

Rachel yelled as she banged on the front door to Monica and Chandler's house. It was nine o'clock in the morning and along with Ross she had only just returned from the beach. She had wanted to ring everyone she knew the moment Ross had proposed, but Ross convinced her to wait. After all, there were better things to do at the beach. After five minutes of continuous knocking on Rachel's part, Monica appeared at the door, looking as if she'd just woken up.

"Hi Ra…"

"GUESS WHAT!"

Monica didn't even get to finish her name before Rachel began to shriek at full volume.

"What? Another sale? New shoes? Emma has a new haircut?"

Monica said with a chuckle as she leaned against the doorframe. Normally when Rachel was smiling this much it meant one of these things. Although she knew that it wasn't, she didn't want Rachel to think that she had known about the proposal before her. Just at that moment Ross walked up the path leading to where the girls were standing, and stopped when he saw the look on Rachel's face.

"Have you told her?" he asked, really hoping that she hadn't yet.

"Nope, but I am now!" Rachel replied, jumping up and down on the spot.

Monica was getting impatient by now, although she knew what all the excitement was about, she just wanted to make sure.

"TELL ME WHAT!"

"Well… ROSS AND I ARE ENGAGED!" This was quite possibly the fastest Rachel had ever spoken, and it didn't stop.

"He took me to the beach last night instead of out for dinner and then we had a picnic and then he had this whole romantic speech prepared and then he proposed and then he gave me this ring! Isn't it great?"

"Oh my gosh! You two are FINALLY engaged? Chandler!"

Monica spun around and ran back into the house, Rachel and Ross followed with out hesitation. They ran with Monica into the bedroom which she shared with Chandler, the twins, and for the previous night Emma who they had willingly volunteered to baby-sit. Chandler was still asleep in bed, his head poking out the top of the duvet. When he heard Monica cry out, he sat up abruptly and shook his head.

"What? Mon is something wrong?"

He asked in a deep and cracked voice, rubbing his eyes. Monica began to laugh and sat next to him on the bed.

"No, everything's fantastic! Ross proposed to Rachel, and she said yes!"

"Oh, because I always thought she'd say no when he finally asked her." Chandler said with a smirk on his face.

"How funny, Chandler. But I'm serious, isn't it great?"

"Yes, yes it is!" Sang Rachel as she skipped into the room, hand in hand with Ross. Ross looked at Chandler and gave him a look that said, 'women really over react don't they?' but then turned to Rachel and grinned at her with the same amount of excitement that she showed. Seeing this, Monica turned to Chandler and rolled her eyes. Rachel walked over to the crib that Emma was now standing up in and lifted her out, sitting her on the bed.

"Emma sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are engaged! We're going to get married! Can you believe this!"

Emma, who of course didn't understand what 'getting married' was, simply sat there and let out a strange baby noise, before saying,

"Mama, hungy."

Completely ignoring her daughters baby talk, Rachel picked up Emma and swung her around.

"And Emma will be my little flower girl! Yes you will, yes you will!"

"So maybe we can get some sense out of you?" Asked Chandler as he turned to Ross.

"Well, what do you want to know? We went to the beach, and I asked her to marry me. Though I should probably let you know that she said yes." Ross replied with a high tone of voice nicely accompanied by sarcasm.

Later that evening, Ross and Rachel were sitting in bed back at their hotel room. Emma was asleep and they'd been talking about the wedding for the past 4 hours, already having established that Rachel NEEDED a very expensive wedding dress.

"And honey, I was wondering, maybe next week we could arrange a date? For the wedding?" Rachel asked with enthusiasm.

"'Cause you know, I'm going to need to start planning. If it's in the winter, I'll probably need a totally different flower arrangement to the one I'll have if it's in the summer."

Ross laughed at how pedantic Rachel was being.

"Rach, honey. We do have a really long time before the wedding, and a really long time to plan it."

"But, summer or winter? That is my question."

"Summer."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, summers better for me."

"Why?"

"It's sooner."

"Aww honey! You were thinking of having the wedding next year?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well then no later than the year after, because I don't know if I can wait that long."

"How does this year sound?"

Rachel paused and abruptly turned her body around to face Ross. A huge smile crept upon her face.

"Really this year? Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"As in summer this year? Like July, or August? It's January now Ross, that hardly any time! 7 or 8 months, and that's all!"

"Oh Rach sorry, did you want more time? You know, for all your planning and stuff?"

"Nope, to be honest it's not soon enough."

Ross smiled. Rachel smiled. This is where they had both wanted to be for years, more than they could count. They both knew that this wasn't going to be a 'Ross marriage' ending in divorce, but a proper marriage, the kind everyone wanted, the kind you read about in fairytales. The kind which involved two people who always had been, and always would be in love.

Sorry I didn't update for ages!

**Will try to update in a week or so (: **


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding

The Wedding Part 2

Months had passed since Ross and Rachel had decided to get married, and it was now the day before the wedding. It was going to be a big ceremony with all their friends and family, and of course Joey was officiating. By this time Monica was frantic with the planning, every now and again Rachel actually had to remind her that it wasn't her wedding. Today was the day of the rehearsal dinner, and along with everyone else, Ross and Rachel were going to the wedding venue to see if everything was as planned. They decided that they'd have the rehearsal dinner here too, it was much easier and they wanted to see if the place was all okay for the after wedding ceremony.

Even though Monica refused to let Rachel bring Emma to Phoebe's wedding, she wasn't going to let her friend stop her this time. Rachel and Emma were staying at Monica and Chandlers until the wedding, and Ross was staying with Phoebe and Mike (along with Joey because he felt left out).

Sitting in Monica and Chandler's living room, everyone was ready to leave apart from Emma, who's hair was still being fiddled with by Rachel. She didn't have much of it as she was only 2 and a half, but Rachel wanted to make sure that she looked as nice as possible. She had her dressed up in a small white dress with little pink shoes and a pink bow in her hair. Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Mike had all come over so they could leave for the rehearsal dinner together, and none of the girls could stop cooing at Emma.

At 1pm, they all left to arrive at the hall by 1.30, even though it didn't start until 2. Monica insisted that they were 'super prepared'. As they arrived first, Ross and Rachel were welcomed by the owner of the building, who showed them where to go in and then left them to it. It was a big place with deep red walls and hard wood floors, big crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and covered the room with tiny beams of dancing light. Tables and chairs covered in floral tablecloths were lined up along the sides of the hall, and there was a space for the band to play at the front. A long table placed at the front of the hall would seat the bride and groom, their parents, Emma, Ben, the bridesmaids (Monica and Phoebe), the best man (Chandler) and the minister (Joey). Pink and red flowers were placed as the centre piece of each table, and in front of where the band would play there was a magnificent dance floor where the married couple would have their first dance. And most importantly, was the space reserved for what they hoped would be the most magnificent wedding cake they had ever seen.

'Wow!' Said Rachel as she gasped out loud.

'Ross it's perfect! It's everything I wanted, thank you!' Rachel hugged Ross so tight that he had to check she hadn't creased his suit.

'You're VERY welcome sweetie, but you've got the others to thank too.' He replied.

Soon after this, everyone started to arrive. Rachel welcomed her parents as they walked into the room, not even making eye contact with each other.

'Mom! I'm so glad you could make it!' Rachel said with a smile as she hugged her mom. She hadn't seen her for a while and wasn't even sure if she'd turn up after she found out that her ex-husband was coming.

'Me too honey.' She replied.

'Though I don't see why some people were invited…'

'Are you talking about dad? He's my father, mom, I'm going to invite him to my wedding!'

'Yes, yes… I know. I was talking about him!' Rachel's Mom replied with enthusiasm as she pointed at Gunther. Rachel knew she was doing it to cover up the fact that she really didn't want Rachel's dad there, but she couldn't help giggle at how she blamed Gunther on her frustration.

'Okay then…' Replied Rachel as her mom walked away and her dad walked towards her. She could see that he had tears in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile at how emotional he got.

'Rach, honey, I just want to let you know how… how… I'll be back…'

Her dad ran off in an attempt to hide his tears, he was a strong man and he couldn't possibly let his daughter see him cry. Rachel chuckled at this.

An hour or so passed and many more people had arrived. They were standing in groups of people, chatting and laughing about subjects mostly revolving around the wedding. Of course Joey wasn't, he was sitting in the corner eating a meatball sub that he had bought on the way there. No journey with Joey was complete with out a stop at a sandwich shop. Walking over to put the wrapper in the bin, Joey tripped and dropped sauce all over the floor. Monica rushed over in disgust and started screaming at him in anger.

'JOEY! I can not believe you have done that! You go and clean that up right this second or you… you are FIRED from this wedding!'

'But Mon, you can't fire someone from a…'

'GO!'

Joey frowned and walked off to get some tissue.

Rachel walked forward to go and help, but Ross caught her by surprise, pulling her into a hug from behind.

'Well, I think everyone's here shall we get started with the speeches?' Ross asked as he spun her around so they were face to face.

'Sure.' Replied Rachel.

'Just let me get Emma from Monica and then we can start.'

Rachel walked up to Monica and smiled at her, almost as if to ask, 'can I have my daughter back now?' Monica shook her head unknowingly and said,

'What Rach?'

'I need Emma, were starting the speeches and I don't want her to miss them!'

'I don't have Emma?'

'What do you mean you don't have Emma?'

'I thought you had her?'

'NO! I gave her to you! As soon as you came in, I asked if you could hold her while I talked to the other guests!'

'Rachel, you didn't have Emma when I came in…'

**To be continued… Update soon (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding

The Wedding Part 3

Rachel stood there in a daze. What had she done? Her daughter wasn't with her. She wasn't with Monica, and she wasn't with Ross. Her head began to spin and she felt herself begin to shake. Where was she, had she lost her daughter forever? And it was all her fault. A mother should be able to look after her own child. All of a sudden she came crashing back down to Earth as she saw Ross walking towards her.

"Ross, Ross!" Rachel ran over to her fiancé in floods of tears.

"Honey, what's wrong? Has something happened, are you nervous?" Ross asked, concerned, as he enveloped her in a hug. Rachel pushed back and looked into his eyes, he could tell by her facial expression that she was serious.

"What is it?"

"It's Emma, we can't find her! We had her at home, and we were dressing her up, and then, I think she was in the car, but I don't remember! And then, then, oh my god! I'm a terrible mother! I can't even remember to bring my baby!"

Tears streamed down her face as she tried to explain to Ross what had happened. Ross stood in shock for a moment, before steadying her by grabbing her arms.

"Rach." He said, lifting her chin up.

"It'll all be okay. We'll go back to the apartment now, and check the car. Everywhere we can think of. I'll get Monica to ask the others if they've seen her and we'll have everybody looking. Come with me."

Ross lead Rachel back to the car where they took the front two seats, Ross driving. He put Rachel's hand in his own and felt how shaky she had become.

The twenty minute journey seemed to take hours, and neither of them could wait to get home to see if they really had left their daughter there. Just around the corner from their building, Rachel's cell phone began to ring. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not right now, so she left it to ring. After it had stopped, she felt guilty and had thought it might be something to do with Emma, so she opened her purse and saw that it was Monica. She had left a voicemail, so Rachel played her new messages.

"_One new message. Monica mobile. Today, 1.06pm."_

"Rach, listen. I've asked everyone, and nobody's seen her. We're all looking together, and we'll find her honey, don't you worry. The only person I can't get hold of to ask is Chandler, he left his cell with me and has gone to buy some confetti. I don't think he knows that Emma's missing, so I'm going to the shop now to look for him so he can help us search. Love you, and I'll see you soon. With Emma."

**BEEP.**

Rachel's eyes filled with tears again. She had secretly hoped that it would be somebody calling to tell her that they'd found Emma. That everything was going to be okay. That she could go back to their rehearsal dinner now. But that hope was gone. She slowing reached down and put the phone back into her bag, and then turned to look at Ross. He gulped.

"And?"

"Nothing."

Ross sighed. His eyes were now overcome by the presence of tears, his vision was blurry and he couldn't concentrate on driving, not with his baby daughter missing.

Ross pulled up by the side of their building and Rachel swung the door open before the car had even stopped, taking off her high heels and running through the door. Ross quickly followed and stood by her as they anxiously waited for the doors of the lift to open. Rachel slammed the wall with her fist and began cursing, attracting some attention from around the room. But soon after, the doors opened and Ross ordered the lift to go up to the fourth floor. Yet another anxious wait. As soon as the hallway was visible, both Ross and Rachel launched themselves to their apartment door labelled '3B'. Hands shaking, Ross turned the key in the lock and slowly opened the door.

Five minutes, Ten minutes, half an hour passed. They had to face the fact that anymore searching would simply be useless. Emma wasn't there. She wasn't at home. She was out somewhere, somewhere she didn't know in a big city. And all Ross and Rachel could do was fear for the worst. Both sobbing, hand in hand, they one again sat down in the car. Doors shut. Engine on. Foot down. Tears running. Phone ringing. It was Ross' this time. He was driving, so he handed it to Rachel, it was Monica again. Rachel flipped it open, and answered with nothing but a sigh. And then she heard it, the three words that made her heart skip a beat.

"We've got her."

That was all it took for Rachel to scream out in joy. She threw the phone on the floor and flung her arms around Ross' neck.

"THEY'VE GOT HER, ROSS! THEY FOUND HER! WE CAN GO BACK NOW! EMMA'S FINE, I'VE GOT MY BABY BACK!" Ross couldn't believe it. He immediately pulled the car over and slammed on the breaks, allowing him to return Rachel's hug.

"Everything's going to be okay now, Ross."

Ten minutes later, the soon to be 'Gellers' arrived back at the hall in which their rehearsal dinner was being held. As their car reached the parking area, they could see Monica and Chandler standing outside, holding Emma, with great big smiles spread across their faces. As quick as a flash of lighting, Ross and Rachel were over there next to them, cradling Emma as they cried with joy. Finally, Ross looked up and spoke to Monica.

"Where was she?" He asked, curious. Rachel also looked up at this point.

"Well." Monica replied.

"This is the part you might get mad at."

"Why would we get mad at you?" Rachel asked.

"You were the ones that found her."

"No, well not exactly." Said Chandler, sounding nervous.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Inquired Ross. Monica stepped forward.

"I was the one that found her."

"Oh okay, so Chandler didn't find her with you?" Ross questioned as he stroked Emma's hair. At this point, Chandler seemed even more nervous than before. He coughed to clear his throat before he began to speak.

"No, you see, umm, well. I was um, kinda…"

"Oh Chandler would you just speak?" Monica butted in. Then, thanks to his wives assertive comment, Chandler finished what he was trying to say.

"I was the one who took her."

Update soon-ish. Maybe. :L 


End file.
